Work vehicles, particularly those work vehicles configured for carrying heavy loads, may include a tandem axle wheel arrangement with a plurality of power driven wheels. In some cases, two or more wheels are disposed on the same side of the vehicle and torque is delivered to each wheel.
In some cases, a walking beam assembly (i.e., a Bogie suspension) is included for attaching these wheels to the vehicle chassis. The walking beam assembly may be used to transfer and distribute forces between the wheels as the work vehicle travels. The walking beam assembly may also distribute downforce substantially evenly across the multiple wheels.